Test Story and Challenge Danganronpa x The Loud House
by neoneoist
Summary: This is a test story/challenge of a idea I had and had to get rid of so I can focus on my other stories. It's a somewhat rushed story just letting you know ahead of time. Details for the challenge are inside the author's notes. I won't be adding to this soon, maybe not at all. I only did this so I could clear my mind and focus on my other stories. I hope you enjoy.


**AN: Okay so this is an idea I had for a story but I am not going to attempt to write it right now. However I can't get this idea out of my head and focus on the stories I need to finish and update. So I am going to create this test story to how people who stumble upon it like it or the concept/plot of the story. Now to make this clear: I WILL NOT BE ADDING OR CONTINUING THIS STORY ANY TIME SOON! I MIGHT NOT EVEN COME BACK TO THIS WHEN I HAVE FINISHED ONE OR MORE OF MY OTHER STORIES! I JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD. If someone want to see this as a challenge to take on, then I will leave some notes at the bottom of of the story in the AN. For now this is all I'm going to do on this story and if I do take it up later on I will be rewriting this whole first chapter. This is not some of my best work, this was a rush story, so don't expect something really great or good.**

 **Anyways here's the story that no one asked for...enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or Danganronpa**.

It was a normal day in Royal Woods, it was in this quiet normal town we find one Lincoln Loud. He was currently on his cell phone texting his best friend Clyde when he received a text message. He did not recognize the number but he saw no harm in checking the message.

 _[Congratulations Lincoln Loud you our randomly selected winner. To confirm you received this message please reply to this text.]_

Lincoln at first thought this was some sort of scam, but at the same time he had never won anything before. Against his better judgment he decided to reply to the text.

 _[Thank you, your prize will be delivered to your home address. Have a good day.]_

"Well that was weird, I don't remember entering in any contest" Lincoln said as he got up off his bed. "It didn't even say when my price was coming or what even if it knew my address." He then proceeded to shrug it off and head towards the kitchen for a snack. Has he got to the bottom of the stairs he could hear or see his sisters doing their own things. Just as he was about to go into the kitchen there was a knock at the door. Seeing as he was the closest one to it, he decided to answer it. Who he saw on the other side confused him, it was a teenage girl wearing a UPS uniform holding a package.

"I have a package for a Lincoln Loud" the female UPS employee stated.

"I'm Lincoln Loud" he said confused.

"Sign here" she stated as she handed him a electronic device. Lincoln signed electronic pad and hands it back to her and she gave him the package, she thanked him and then she went back to her truck. Lincoln looked at the package and wondered if this was the prize that the message talked about. But he was very confused as he had just gotten the message a few seconds ago. While Lincoln was lost in thought all of his sisters started to crowd around him to see who was at the door.

"Hey dude what's with the package?" His musical sister Luna asked.

"A prize to a contest I don't remember entering" Lincoln replies as he stuck to open up the package. Lincoln ignored all his sister's asking him what was inside and focused on opening the package. What was inside was something he was not expecting. Inside was a 2 ft. smiling robotic doll with strawberry blonde hair done up in pigtails. It was wearing a black cardigan over a white dress shirt, a long tie a dingaling around its neck, and the red mini-skirt. It also had a white and black hair clip holding up each of its pigtails. Lincoln examine the doll and found an on off switch on her back with a port of some kind, turning it on it's eyes opened up to reveal it had light blue eyes.

"Hello my name is Junko Enoshima" the doll said upon looking around the room. There were a few seconds of silence before all of Lincoln sisters began to laugh.

"Nice prize bro, maybe they thought you were a girl" his athletic older sister Lynn teased.

"Or maybe he knew this was the prize and he wanted to win It" his younger pageant loving sister Lola taunted.

"Maybe we should start calling you little sis from now on" his oldest phone obsessed sister Lori added in.

Lincoln, who was getting tired of his sister's teasing, threw the doll on the ground and headed up to his room. He wasn't in his room for more than 10 seconds before his comedy and prank loving sister Luan barged into his room. "Hey Linc you left your doll downstairs and I thought I'd bring it up to you. Wouldn't want you crying later on because you lost it hahaha." Lincoln picked up the doll and threw it on a nearby chair.

"What kind of prize is this? And what contest did I enter to win it?" Lincoln asked himself. He was so lost in thought and still embarrassed by his sisters teasing that he didn't notice that the doll look directly at him.

"Hey snowflake you're currently being watched" a mysterious female voice whispered.

"Who said that?" A nervous and confused Lincoln asked.

"First get rid of the camera that's watching us so we can talk more freely" the mysterious voice replied.

"What camera and where?" Lincoln asked as she started to look around the room.

"There's a camera right on the ceiling near the light, get rid of it and then we can talk" the mysterious voice ordered. Lincoln decided to trust the voice, move the doll to his desk, and use the chair to look at the light. To his surprise there was a small hidden camera near his light. Lincoln decided to just turn it off and figure out who placed it there later. Once Lincoln got down from the chair he then heard the mysterious voice again.

"Thank God, I'm like not that fan being watched" the voice said in a more louder voice. It sounded like a teenage girl and it reminded him of his two oldest sisters Leni and Lori. "Now that the little spying eye is gone we can start having a real chat."

"Where are you?" A very confused and scared Lincoln asked.

"Like duh you put me on desk" The voice replied. Lincoln looked at the desk and saw the doll looking at him. "Sheesh who else do you think was talking to you, it just you and me in the room."

"Who and what are you?" A shock Lincoln asked as he noticed the doll was talking to him.

"Duh I already told you who I am, I'm Junko Enoshima" the doll said introducing itself. "As for what I am, I am a artificial intelligence created by the original Junko Enoshima."

"Wait so this Junko Enoshima made you and the doll you are in?" Lincoln asked in awe.

"Not quite" Junko replied. "Someone else created the program but it was the original who gave me my personality. As for this body I have no idea where it came from. Last thing I remember was I was still on a computer and was waiting to be uploaded into something else."

"What do you mean waiting to be uploaded into something else?" A very confused Lincoln asked.

Junko being the manipulator she was decided to tell the boy in front of her about what was happening and she was waiting to be uploaded. She told him about a Hope's Peak Academy, the students with the **Super High School Level** talents, about the tragedy at Hope's Peak Academy, and about the horrible, awful, most despair inducing tragedy to ever happen. However she left out the part about the original being the one to cause the tragedy.

"Wow that place sounded great until the tragedy happened" a upset Lincoln stated.

"How do you not know about any of this?" A confused Junko asked. "It's a worldwide tragedy, why aren't you and the others in hiding or going out in the streets fighting. By the way who are those girls downstairs?"

"Oh those are just my sisters downstairs" Lincoln replied nonchalantly. "As for why I never heard of this is because nothing like that has ever happened." When Junko failed to give any kind of response Lincoln assumed that she was confused. So Lincoln started to explain how he never heard of any of these Super High School Level talented people, there is no Hope's Peak Academy, and nothing close to the tragedy has ever happened. He also saw no harm in telling Junko about his sisters and what they were good at.

"I see, so wherever I'm am the tragedy never happened" Junko said mostly to herself. "Hey could you like do me a favor? You have access to the internet here don't you?" Lincoln just nodded to confirm he did. "I have a external port in my back, if I'm right then there should be a cord in the package that I was in. Could you go get it and attach it to me and to your laptop so I can access the internet?"

"Sure hold on let me go get the box you came in" Lincoln said before running off to go retrieve said box. Sure enough there was a cord inside of it, Lincoln grab the cord and quickly returned to his room. "You were right how did you know that would be a cord in there?"

"This robotic body is pretty advanced" Junko replied as she allowed Lincoln to attach the cord to her back and connector to his laptop. "Not only could I find the external port but this body also has electronic sensors built into it. That's how I was able to detect the hidden camera in this room." After plugging her into his laptop, random websites and different programs started to appear on the screen. Lincoln saw this but assumed it was all of Junko doings. "I have to say your world it's just as boring as mine, by the way what is your talent?" Lincoln looked at the doll confused as he was unsure what she was asking. "Well I'm curious, because from what you told me of your sisters has their own special talent. So I'm curious to see what the only boy in this family talent is."

"I don't exactly have a talent like my sisters" Lincoln replied with a downcast expression. "I'm not good at sports like Lynn, I don't play any musical instruments like Luna, I'm not smart like Lisa, I'm not fashionable like Leni, I can't do comedy like Luan, or do pageants like Lola. I'm still trying to find out what my special talent is."

If Junko wasn't already smiling, she would be now. "Perhaps I can help you out snowflake" she said in a sophisticated like tone. "You see you there was something called ' **The Kamukura Project** ' at Hope's Peak, this project was made to create an artificial **Super High School Level Hope**. What it actually did was give someone the talents of all the **Super High School Level** students talents to one individual. If you help me out with what I'm planning then I can recreate the machine they use in **The Kamukura Project** , not only just give you one talent but multiple. Then you would be the **ultimate** of all the **ultimates**."

" **Ultimate**?" Lincoln questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes that is what some of the commoners would call us" she replied in a superior like tone. "They would call us that because they saw us as Ultimate beings, not just some high school students with super talents."

"Could you really do that?!" Lincoln asked with hope in his eyes. "Could you give me a special talent like my sister's? How can you do it and when?!"

"It will take a while, but I could rebuild the machine they used" she said going back to talking like a regular teenage girl. "But for me to do that you are going to have to get me certain items and do what I tell you without asking questions. If you do everything I say, I will be sure to reward you for all your hard work."

Lincoln, not knowing her true intentions, smile brightly and started to nod his head. "Sure no problem but do you need me to do first?"

"The first thing you got to do is not tell anyone about me" she replied back in her sophisticated tone. "If the wrong person finds out about me then I will be taken away and I will never be able to build the machine to give you your talents. As for right now you just need to keep acting normally to everyone and connect me to the internet whenever I ask."

Lincoln nodded in agreement believing that wasn't too much to ask for. He then heard his mother call him down for dinner. "I got to go down for dinner now, is it alright just leaving you hooked up to the Internet?" He asked as he reached for the doorknob. While he did want to ask Junko more about herself and where she came from, he figured it could wait till later since she wasn't going anywhere.

"Don't worry about it I'll be fine up here" she said in a teenage girls like tone. "Just remember to act as you normally would to not raise suspicion." Lincoln gave one final nod to the doll before leaving his room.

However the second he was gone a new image appeared on his laptop screen. The image was of a 19 year old girl who looked exactly like the doll, wearing the exact same outfit except her shirts were open to the third button exposing her red and black bra. "Upupupu this kid is just too gullible and naive" the girl on the screen said with Cheshire smile.

"It was so easy to get him to believe in trust me I almost feel sorry for him" she said as her Changed her pigtail into a ponytail and wearing glasses.

"Then again a peasant like him should be grateful to be in my presence" she stated as her hair was back in pigtails and a small red Crown appeared on the top of her head.

"With his help I will be able to spread despair all throughout this world" she continues this time with the look of lust on her face and drool came from her mouth.

"It was such a tragedy when I died because I couldn't spread despair anymore" this time she had a very depressed look on her face with mushrooms appearing on the top of a head.

"Naegi and others thought they got rid of me, but they were wrong and now I'm back!" she screamed as she made 2 devil horns signs with her hands and crossed her arms across her chest.

"This time I'll make sure to spread even more despair across the world" she stated with her features become more cartoonish with large bright eyes and a small smile.

"And this time Naegi or that pesky Future Foundation won't be able to interfere with my plans Upupupu" she laughed menacingly as she held a black and white bear that had a freaky left red eye in front of her face.

 **AN: Alright that's it for the story, now that I got it out I'm hoping I can focus on my other ones. Just don't be surprised I may be posting one more of things with a different crossover, because I do have one more idea and it is driving me just as insane.**

 **Now for everyone that wants to take this as a challenge, I'm not going to lie, I don't have much in the terms of rules. The only thing that I can say as rules are these:**  
 **1: Junko Enoshima must be the main antagonist. (Either the real one or the A.I. one, it doesn't matter).**  
 **2: She must corrupt Lincoln, but he doesn't have to stay like that. (He can either become a remnant of despair/ultimate despair or be redeemed/saved and become something else it's up to the author).**  
 **3: Pairings are optional.**

 **That about does it for the rules I have for this challenge, just try to have fun with it I guess. I won't lie, I don't have much planned for it but if you want to know what I did have planned for it then feel free to PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Also anyone that does want to take this on you don't need to contact me and tell me you are, although if you do finish the first chapter, I wouldn't mind you letting me know so I could read it myself to see where you are going with it. It's not a must because I might find it on my own but it would be nice to know.**

 **Until the next story (if there is one).**


End file.
